Conventionally, a tensioner device used with a power transmission chain, such as a timing chain of an engine, includes, as shown here in FIG. 9, a tensioner lever c pivotally connected at one of its opposite ends to a support shaft b disposed on a fixed member a inside the engine, and a plunger retaining portion f provided on the other end of the tensioner lever c at an opposite side from a surface to which is attached a shoe e facing a chain d.
The plunger retaining portion f is urged toward the chain d by means of a plunger h projecting from a tensioner body g attached to the fixed member f. Thus, a predetermined tension is applied to the chain d via the shoe e attached to the tensioner lever c.
The tensioner body g is assembled with a compression coil spring i urging the plunger h in the extended or projecting direction, and a hydraulic damper mechanism composed of a restricted oil passage j and a check valve k for dampening an impact force applied from the tensioner lever c.
The conventional tensioner device of the foregoing construction has a problem that since the tensioner lever is constructed separately from the tensioner body, the number of components is large and, hence, an increased number of steps is required for the manufacturing and installing of each component, incurring an increase in the cost. In addition, since the tensioner lever and the tensioner body are composed of separate components, a large space must be provided for installation of the conventional tensioner device.
Furthermore, since an accurate positioning of the tensioner lever and the tensioner body is needed for installation of the conventional tensioner device, the manufacturing process for a mounting surface and the mounting work is complicated.